


A-Yo

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [17]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fanvids, Unless You Want It To, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: The Goddess of Thirst and her friend, Aphrodite





	A-Yo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).

song by Lady Gaga

Download MP4 [here ](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Xena_A-Yo.m4v)


End file.
